Redemption Acts
by Wohitzi
Summary: After discovering he's in the spirit world, Jet makes a bargain with a spirit. Now, Jet must do good deeds, which is a lot easier said then done when your a spirit. Old Fic. It sucks
1. Chapter 1

Jet was confused.

The last thing he remembered was being under Lake Laogai, telling Aang and Katara to leave.

Katara…

He wished he could've made it up to her somehow. Showed her how sorry he was about his past. He hoped she and Aang found Appa.

But first, he had to figure out where he was, which was definitely not under Lake Laogai or in Ba Sing Se. Instead, he was in an eerily quiet and vacant swamp. Jet didn't like quiet. He only liked it when he was sneaking into a Firenation camp, or spying on someone, but that was mostly because he needed quiet. But now, the swamp was quiet and seemed lifeless, and Jet wanted to see or hear something, anything, to prove otherwise.

Suddenly, he could make out a figure up ahead. A human shaped figure. But as he got closer, Jet began to doubt it was human, because he swore it was glowing. People didn't glow. Well, Aang did, but he was the Avatar, so he didn't count.

Just as Jet was getting close enough to see a bit of detail in the figure, it vanished. He growled in frustration, then nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him say, "Welcome to the spirit swamp," Jet turned around as quickly as he could, and saw a tall, glowing elderly man behind him. He had a long, white beard and was dressed in pale colored robes.

"Spirit swamp?! What are you talking about, I'm not- " Jet started to say, but then remembered the intense pain of his ribs shattering, and Katara being unable to heal him, and Smellerbee crying. Smellerbee never cried. Ever.

"You are, as are all beings in this realm," The man – a spirit, he know knew – said.

"But, I can't be! I have to help in the fight against the firenation! I can't die until this war ends!" Jet yelled in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but I can not change your death. Once a spirit enters the spirit world, it may not leave."

"But what about afterlife?" Jet asked desperately, "What about reincarnation and ghosts?"

"After life is only given to those who lived a pure, sinless life. Only the Avatar may be reincarnated, and ghosts are not human spirits. They are merely bodiless spirits that are not permitted in this realm, and haunt other realms because of it," The spirit explained, "Besides, even if you could return to the physical world, I'm not the one who sends you there."

"Then bring me to who does!" Jet demanded, "I want to see if we can come up with some sort of compromise."

"All right, but let me assure you, she will not give you a simple task," The spirit said, and then began drifting away.

'_Task?' _Jet thought, following the spirit, '_What kind of task?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair walked in silence until they reached a cave. They entered the cave (which was surprisingly bright), and saw a woman sitting in a tall, throne like chair. She wore red robes, and had long, silky black hair. Everything about her seemed to screamed firenation, except her eyes, which were cold, ice blue and seemed to immediately begin analyzing Jet's every move.

"Spirit of Judgment," the male spirit began, "I come to you with a soul who wishes for you to allow him to return to the realm of the living."

The judgment spirit eyed Jet for a moment before inquiring, "What makes you believe you're worthy of a second chance?"

"I'm a friend of the Avatar, and would like to return to the physical world so I can help him defeat the firenation and restore peace to the world."

Again, the spirit observed him for some time before saying, "I'm not sure you deserve to return."

"What?! Why?" Jet demanded angrily.

"You are to biased and hateful toward the firenation. You would only hinder the Avatar."

"Because I wouldn't hold back against a firebender?!"

"No, because your hate causes you to make poor decisions," She explained calmly, unbothered by Jet's angry tone.

"How do you know what kind of decisions I'll make?" Jet asked, growing more annoyed and frustrated.

"Because I know what kind of decisions you've made in the past."

"I can change!" He promised.

"But you won't. When you went to Ba Sing Se, you said the same thing, then made the decision to attack a boy not so different from you, simply because he's a firebender. Are you aware that the Avatar is also a firebender, and will need a teacher?" Judgment asked curiously.

"Aang's not from the firenation! He's an airbender!" Jet exclaimed.

"But he is also a waterbender, an earthbender, and a firebender. And because of his duty as the Avatar, he will need to find another firebender to teach him. Are you sure you can handle being around two firebenders for so long?" The spirit asked, raising one eyebrow slightly and observing the boy's reaction.

"Look, if Aang can find a firebender with an ounce of good, I won't hurt him!" Jet swore, becoming annoyed by the spirits constant questioning. Who was she to judge him?

"Hmmm…" The spirit hummed, weighing Jet's words carefully. She needed to give him a task to prove his worthiness and teach him a lesson. Getting an idea, the spirit grinned and declared, "Alright. You may return to the land of the living. But first, you must complete a task."

"I'll do anything you say! Just bring me back to life and I'll do it!" Jet promised eagerly.

"Oh-no! You won't be brought back to life until after you complete your task. AS for your task, you must help people. Firebenders, to be exact," The spirit explained, grinning at Jet's expression of disbelief. Before he could utter a single sound in protest, she sent him off to his first task, making him disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I've had this idea for a quite a while now, and I decided to finally post it up. Not sure how long it'll be, but if you guys have any suggestions for how Jet should help some firebenders, tell me in a review. I'd also like advice on the title, rating, genre, etc., if that's not too much trouble._

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, Jet wouldn't be dead. The show would also suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jet woke up, his head spinning and pounding, his gut filled with the strangest sensation. He pushed himself up off the ground and looked around. He was in a prison, cell doors lining the walls.

Jet stood up and walked over to one of the doors. He reached his hand up to touch the cool metallic surface, only to have his hand pass straight through.

"I'm still a spirit!" Jet yelled in aggravation, "How am I supposed to help anyone if they can't see me!" He tried to punch the metal door in front of him, only to lose his balance and fall through it.

Jet slowly sat up, rubbing the spot on his head where it had hit the floor, despite not being able to feel the pain of the impact. He heard breathing beside him, and looked up at the person currently occupying the cell. A thin and sickly pale middle-aged man hung on the wall from chains. He had dark, scruffy looking hair that reached his waist, and looked as though he hadn't seen the outside world in months.

No longer able to bear the sight of the mistreated man, Jet stepped back out of the cell, feeling very strange as he passed through the door.

As Jet stood outside the cell trying to push the image of the prisoner out of his mind, he heard faint footsteps rushing through the metal corridor. The footsteps stopped and he turned to see a figure standing at the opposite end of the hall. Jet thought the person had seen him, as they were staring straight at him. Then he heard a voice directly behind him shout, "Hey! What're you doing down here?"

The figure bolted and the man who'd yelled followed, running straight through Jet. It was one thing to pass through walls and doors, but having people run through him was just freaky.

Overcoming the shock of being run through, Jet quickly followed the pair as they rounded the corner. By the time he caught up with them, the man -- whom Jet suspected was a guard of some sort – had gotten reinforcements and was closing in on the figure.

The guards were all armed and skilled with their weapons and were quickly surrounding the figure. Jet could now see that the figure was wearing a blue and white mask with a design that resembled the face of a grinning demon. The masked man also carried two broadswords and was desperately trying to fend off the guards, but was badly outnumbered and outmatched. Watching the man struggling to defend himself made Jet wish he could help and more angered by how helpless being a spirit made him feel.

One of the guards had gotten behind the masked man and was now holding a sharp blade to his throat. The masked man visibly tensed as the guard behind him began speaking in a harsh, quite voice.

"If you don't come along with us nicely, you're gonna find yourself in a lotta pain," He pressed his blade against the man's throat, cutting through the skin and fabric covering it and drawing a small bead of blood. "So, What'dya say? You gonna co-operate, or do I need to make a mess?"

The masked man was still for a moment before dropping his swords to the ground with a loud _clang._

"That's what I thought," The guard said, grinning and pulling his blade away from the man's throat. The second the guard moved his sword away, the masked figure kicked out behind him, knocking over the other man and engulfing him in flames. The masked man quickly began shooting arcs of fire at the other guards, forcing them to retreat to avoid being burned. Having the upper hand, the masked man was able to knock out all the guards in a matter of minutes.

The man picked up his swords and returned them to their sheath, then continued walking down the corridor. Jet followed him; now aware that this was the firebender he'd been sent to help. The masked man stopped in front of a cell door and peered through the small slit in the middle of the door. He unsheathed his swords and began trying to cut an opening in the door, only to discover that the metal door was quite thick. He sighed and sheathed his swords, then crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the door.

"Is this where I'm supposed to help?" Jet wondered, watching the man closely, "But how am I supposed to help? It's not like I can phase him through the door or something…" Then, he got an idea. A ridiculous idea, but an idea nonetheless.

Jet walked up to the door and slowly passed his hand through the handle to where he guessed the locking mechanism was. Moving his hand around inside the door, he heard a click and grinned with satisfaction.

"What was that?" The msn muttered, reaching toward the door handle and putting his arm straight through Jet's. The man tugged on the handle and the door opened, passing through Jet, who quickly moved away.

Inside was a familiar old man, chained to the wall just like the other prisoner had been, a gag covering his mouth and muffling his speech.

"Uncle!" The masked man cried, rushing into the cell. "Uncle, what have they done to you?" He asked, undoing the gag hastily. Now Jet recognized the voice! It was Li, that firebender he'd met while traveling into the Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li must have found out about the old man's bending and arrested him.

"What does it look like they did? Now hurry up and off of me!" Li's uncle replied. As his nephew cut through his restraints, the old man curiously asked, "How did you unlock th door?"

"I didn't… I was trying to think of how to get you outta here and the door just… unlocked."

"Aah, the spirits must be watching over us then," His uncle replied, and Jet felt a strange sensation fill his stomach. Then, the world started spinning, his head pounded, and he found himself back in the spirit swamp.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Uugh. Sorry if I seemed to take forever to update. I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block. I'll try to update more frequently from now on. If you want, you can help me over come writer's block by giving suggestions on how Jet can help Firebenders. _

_Reviews are loved, as is advice and constructive criticism._

Disclaimer: You wouldn't be waiting half a year for the next season if I owned the series.


	3. Chapter 3

Jet was bored out of his mind. One of the spirits had told him that Judgment was resting and that disturbing her would result in unspeakable wrath. So now he had to wait for the spirit to wake up and let him leave, since none of the other spirits where of the authority to do so. It was aggravating, to say the least. How was he supposed to help _anyone_ if all he could do was sit around and wait?

Jet twirled a piece of grass between his fingers, leaning back against a tree. He popped the piece of grass into his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully. Maybe he could find some way to help Aang while he was still a spirit. After all, the Avatar was a bridge between the spirit world and the physical world, so maybe Aang could still see him. He just had to find a way to get to him…

Sighing, he stood up, deciding to go for a walk. It would be better than sitting around waiting. Besides, he might be able to find another spirit to help him.

Walking through the swamp, Jet noticed a cave at the top of a large hill. Curious, he climbed up to the cave and peeked inside.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," A feminine voice said from behind him. Quickly turning at the sound, Jet saw a familiar face staring at him from the bottom of hill.

"Why… Wait, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Jet asked, sliding down the hill.

" I decided to go for a walk instead." Judgment replied calmly, her ice-blue eyes expressionless.

"So I've been waiting for you to wake up for no reason?" Jet asked, annoyed at having wasted his time. "Why didn't you tell anyone you changed your mind?"

"I like privacy, something that's hard to come by when you must place judgment on everyone," She replied simply. "Now, I'm assuming you would like your next task to be assigned?"

"Next task? I already finished my task!"

"You've have committed far to many wrongs in your past to be able to prove yourself with one good deed." Judgment explained, turning to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go, I'll do another one of your stupid deeds!" Jet called to the retreating figure. Judgment stopped walking and smiled. For the third time, Jet felt a strange sensation fill his stomach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet woke up to the sight of trees above him and sound of someone screaming in agony. Pulling himself off the ground, he searched for the source of the sound. He cautiously walked in the direction the sound came from, and found a woman sitting on the ground, back pressed against a tree. She was wailing in pain and had her hands placed against a swelling stomach.

Woman, swelling stomach, pain…

Jet paled, having figured out what was wrong with the woman. The woman began panting heavily between her screams, and Jet felt a wave of panic wash over him. Even if he wasn't a spirit, he couldn't deliver a baby!

"Okay, calm down. There has to be some way I can help her." He thought, trying to calm himself. "I just have to find the way to the nearest town and figure out a way to get the villagers here."

He noticed a dirt road a few feet away from were the agonized woman was sitting., and decided to follow it to a town. Not a fool-proof plan, but the only one he could come up with at the moment.

By some miracle, there was a village not far from where the woman was. Now all Jet had to do was find a way to get the people's attention. Walking through the village, he looked for some means of communicated with the villagers.

He reached what appeared to be the village square, where children and their mothers played near a fountain. Fluffy baby turtle-ducks swam in the water, squawking at the children noisily. Jet walked over, staring at the rippling water. It was odd, not being able to see his own reflection. It made him wonder what would happen if he tried to touch the water…

Acting out of curiosity, he tried to dip his hand through the watery surface. His hand easily passed through the water's surface, but remained completely dry. It was one of the strangest things he'd ever experienced, seeing his hand in the water, but not feeling the cool wetness of the liquid.

As Jet was examining his still dry hand, he heard the squawk of a turtle-duck, and looked up to see a small duckling swimming toward him, quacking noisily. Jet took a few steps away from the pond, and the fluffy creature swam closer.

"It's following me," Jet realized, backing away again and watching as the baby creature follow, clumsily pulling itself out of the fountain and on to the cobblestone below. "But how can it see me?"

As Jet lead the shelled animal away, it's family and many of the on looking children followed. Great, now he just had to bring them to where the pregnant woman was. He hoped he hadn't wasted too much time.

After a few minutes of patiently guiding the turtle-ducks, Jet finally brought them to the pained woman. The villagers quickly sent for a doctor and tried to comfort the woman, talking to her and trying to distract her from her pain. Jet had expected to be sent back to the swamp as soon as he got the woman help, but he didn't. Not until after the baby was born, anyway.

Jet stood with his back to the woman, not wanting to witness childbirth. He only turned around when he heard the newborn's cries, though even then he was very cautious about it. He quietly watched as the mother held her child, smiling as though it hadn't just caused her the most unbearable pain imaginable. As the woman slowly hushed the baby to sleep, Jet felt an increasingly familiar sensation in his stomach, and braced himself as he was brought back to the spirit world.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry I took so long to update. I'm having a bit of a writer's block for this story, though I seem to be able to come up with ideas for new fics just fine. Don't worry though, I have some ideas of what I want to have happen in this story._

_As usual, I would love any advice and critism you guys can offer. Ideas are welcome, too, if you have any._

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. The show would suck if I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Judgment stared at the spirit before her, deliberating its punishment. Finally, she declared, "You shall be sent to Koh the Face-Stealer. I believe he will have a suitable punishment for your vanity." Then, she snapped her fingers and sent the poor soul to their imminent doom.

Jet cautiously walked toward the woman, not wanting to disturb her. A Face-Stealing spirit? He hoped he never had to meet him.

"Aren't firenation babies adorable?" The spirit suddenly asked, catching Jet off guard.

"I didn't really pay much attention to it…" He answered uncertainly, remembering his horror when he realized he would have to witness the child's birth. Which brought up a good question.

"Why did you make me stay for its birth, anyway?"

The spirit smiled and replied, "I thought it was important that you see the good your help brings." Then she sighed and said, "I suppose you'd rather hurry off to your next task, wouldn't you? Well, you're in luck. I have the perfect—"

"Wait, next task?" Jet cut in, annoyance filling his voice. " Just how many of these tasks do I have to complete? I've already saved Li, his uncle, that woman, and her child. Four people! Four saved lives have to be worth more than any stupid mistake I've made."

"It's not the number of lives you save that I care about," She responded simply, her smile completely vanishing.

"What do you care about, then?" Jet asked. But Judgment merely sent him off to his task.

------------

Jet found himself standing in a large, mostly empty room. In the center was a large table, where a man stood, pouring a glass of water. In the corner, a woman stood by a crib, rocking her child to sleep. Jet looked to the side, and saw large, glass sliding doors leading out to a balcony that overlooked the vast city.

Turning to watch the people in the room, Jet noticed the man at the table slip something out of his sleeve. Walking closer, he saw that it was a small bottle filled with a clear, colourless liquid. The man, who Jet guessed was a servant, looked over his shoulder at the woman, who was still rocking her child to sleep. Than, he uncorked the bottle and poured a few drops of the liquid into the glass of water.

"He's poisoning her," Jet realized with disgust. It was just like a firebender to sneak around behind someone's back and try to kill them. "Guess they'll never change," He thought, watching as the servant slipped the bottle back into his sleeve. The man turned and bowed to the approaching woman, then silently left the room.

"I have to figure out how to warn her about the poison…" Jet thought, watching the woman slowly walk toward the table where he stood. She walked through him, shivering slightly as she sat at the table. Jet hesitated, the passed his hand through her arm as she reached for her cup. She quickly pulled back her hand, rubbing it and muttering something about it being chilly. Jet grinned. He remembered hearing about spirits creating cold spots, but he'd never actually believed it. He continued making the air around the woman cold, hoping it would somehow make her leave the table. Sure enough, the woman got up out of her chair, walking toward her child's crib.

"Oh, it's awfully chilly in here. My poor Tom-Tom might catch a cold," She mumbled, tucking the crib's blankets more tightly around the child.

Jet took the opportunity to find a way to prevent the woman from drinking the poison. He looked out the balcony doors, seeing a small sparrow-cat sitting on the balcony. The doors were opened just enough for the animal to slip through, and Jet decided to use this to his advantage. He coaxed the small animal into the room, leading over to the table. The woman turned toward table, just in time to see the winged-feline jumping onto it. Shrieking in terror, she rushed over to the table, trying to shoo the creature away. In her frantic attempt to get rid of the animal, she knocked over her drink. It fell off the table and shattered into dozens of tiny pieces.

What's going on?" A man asked from the doorway. There was a large group of people behind him, all wearing the same uniform as the servant who had tried to poison the woman.

The child was crying again, and the woman rushed over to its crib, explaining what had happened as she comforted her child.

"That, that… Creature was on my table! I thought it might have rabies or some other horrible disease." She explained, rocking her wailing child back and forth in her arms.

Jet spotted the servant who had attempted to poison the panicked woman standing in the small crowd. Jet walked over to where he stood, and tuck his hand though the man's spine, sending him into sever tremors. The people in the room in turned their attention to the shivering man, curiously mumbling to each other. As the man trembled uncontrollably, the bottle of poison fell out of sleeve, shattering on the floor.

Jet pulled away from the man, watching as the man was assaulted by a flurry of questions. His body was filled with a now very familiar sensation, and the commotion of the room vanished from his sight.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry I took so long to update. Hope you like the chapter, though I think it' probably a bit rushed and sloppy. Not sure when I'll update again, since my Dad deleted the word program I always use, and the other ones we have are a bit wonky. Also, I'm thinking of changing the title of the story, since I don't like the current one._

_Reviews are loved, so are fav's._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of it's merchandise. Though, I would like an Appa plushie or a DVD.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jet found himself standing not in the spirit world, but in a room that was much smaller than the one he'd been in previously. A woman stood by the room's wood stove, cooking a large pot of what appeared to be stew. She looked very tired and wore clothing that was old and dirty looking.

Jet turned around when he heard voices outside of the tiny room. The door behind him swung open and several children filed into the room.

"You're home awfully early," Said the woman, who Jet assumed was the children's mother.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what happened," One of the children said. He grinned and began explaining, "One of the war generals came to our school and ordered it be shut down. He said they're taking away the funds for school and putting them into the war. Is that crazy or what?"

The mother shook her head and sighed, saying, "Oh, it's crazy alright. How do they expect this war to help us if they're going to sell everything to fund it?" Then she looked from the stew to her children and said, "Supper's not going to be ready for at least half an hour, so why don't you all go outside for a while?"

Slowly, the kids all walked out of the house, leaving their mother to tend to dinner. Not long after they left, Jet heard shouting outside the house. Upon hearing her kids yelling, the woman rushed out of the house, leaving supper boiling on the stove.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled when she saw a soldier attempting to drag away her oldest son.

"His name's Sekin, right?" The soldier asked, still holding the struggling teen by the neck of his shirt. When the mother nodded, he said, "According to a census you filled out last month, he's eighteen. Old enough to join the army."

"Yes, but he doesn't want to fight!" She immediately replied.

"Too bad. The firelord has given us the privilege to recruit any of age person. Your son's refusal will result in his execution."

"But, you can't just make someone fight!" The mother cried indignantly.

"I can, and I will. Now, unless you wanna join the army too, you'd better let me do my job."

"Don't worry, mom," Sekin said, "I'll be fine. It'll give me something to do while the schools are closed. Besides, now I'll be able to see the earth kingdom, just like I've always wanted to."

The mother watched helplessly as her son was taken away, not knowing that there was another person standing beside her feeling the same helplessness.

Before Jet could even begin to think of a way to help the family, he felt a sensation in his stomach. Seconds later, he found himself standing before the Spirit of Judgment.

"Why did you bring me back? I didn't even get a chance to help them yet!" Jet immediately said.

"Like I said before, it's not the number of people you help that I care about," The spirit explained, a smile forming on her lips. "What I care about is the knowledge you gain and the lessons you learn."

Jet furrowed his brow in a mixture of confusion and concentration. "So, what you're saying is, you didn't want me to return to the physical world because there was a lesson I needed to learn?"

"Exactly. But now I think you've finally learned that lesson."

"So, you're sending me back?" Jet asked, relieved at the thought of finally being able to see his friends again.

"In a moment. First, I want you to tell me what you've learned." Judgment responded.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure _you _know what you've learned." She explained, "Otherwise, you may revert back to your old ways."

"Okay, let's see…" Jet muttered, focusing. What did he learn? Thinking for another moment, he hesitantly said, "I guess… I learned that firebenders are regular people, just like everyone else, and… The war affects them, too."

Judgment smiled. Then she snapped her fingers and sent him straight back to physical form.

--------

When Jet opened his eyes, he saw complete darkness. Shifting slightly, he realized two things:

One: He was in some sort of wooden casing, most likely a coffin. And;

Two: He was no longer a spirit, meaning he could not pass through solid objects.

Put simply, he was trapped. Once he processed this new piece of information, there was only one word that came to Jet's mind.

"Shit."

* * *

Author's Notes_: Yes, an update! You can probably expect the last chapter later today. After that, I'm gonna take a break from storylines. They make me procrastinate. _

_Comments and criticism are loved. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, Jet wouldn't be dead. T.T**


	6. Chapter 6

Jet, now realizing that he was inside his own coffin, did what any sane person would.

He panicked.

He opened his mouth to cry for help, only to discover that encasements such as a coffin were very airtight. Struggling to find breathable air, Jet began thrashing as much as his containment would allow. He kicked the sides as hard as he could, praying he wasn't already buried.

Pausing in his flailing panic, Jet heard sounds beyond the darkness of his coffin. It sounded like voice. Very familiar voices.

Realizing there was someone near by, Jet continued banging against his encasement. There were more muffled voices, then the sound of wood shifting as someone began opening the covering of his coffin. Air and sunlight rushed in around Jet, and he squinted his unadjusted eyes against the sting of light as he began gasping in air. Jet smiled when he heard the excited greeting of his friends.

"Jet! You're alive!" Smellerbee cried, hugging him as he sat up.

Longshot smiled and nodded at him, a relieved glint in his eye as he too hugged Jet.

"How did you survive?" Smellerbee asked, pulling back from the hug. "We checked your wound and pulse a dozen times, but they never changed."

"It's a long story. I'll explain some other time." Jet promised, glad to finally be with his friends again. "So, where's Aang and the others? I wanted to see if we could travel with them."

At the last question, both his comrade's cheerful expressions vanished. Solemnly, Smellerbee said, "They left the city. The firenation's taken over." She paused for a few moments, then said, "We think Aang may be dead."

Immediately, a cloud of anger filled Jet's mind. "When I find out what firenation scum killed him, I'm gonna-" Pausing mid-thought, Jet remembered what he'd learned as a spirit. Revenge wouldn't change anything. But ending the war would.

Jet shakily began to stand, his legs weak from disuse. Smellerbee and Longshot both hurried to support him, each grabbing an arm and helping him stand.

Longshot threw Jet a questioning look, to which he replied, "I can't waste time sitting around. This war needs to be ended, and if Aang can't do it, we're gonna have to. Smellerbee, I want you to go try and gather as many local rebels as you can. Longshot, find us a way to get to the firenation." His comrades nodded and rushed off to their tasks. Jet walked over to the apartment's window and looked out over the city.

He smiled. It was good to be back.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yes! It's finally finished! This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, but I'm pretty content with it. Also, if anyone wants to write a sequel or something to this, feel free._

_As usual, reviews are loved and greatly appreciated._

**_Disclaimer: The ownership of Avatar has not changed in the last fifteen minutes. It still belongs to Mike and Bryan._**


End file.
